


3:30 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos wasn't in any hurry to go to bed.





	3:30 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos wasn't in any hurry to go to bed as he smiled and ate his cake slice.

THE END


End file.
